Generally, a fluid switch such as a faucet is provided with a switch valve to control flow, temperature and the like. A switch valve per se has a fixed flow path, for instance, defining the path along which the fluid flows in and out axially, or radially.
The Chinese utility model patent CN 203948677U, published on Nov. 19, 2014, disclosed a button type water separator which comprises a hand wheel in which a first spring seat is nested. A first spring is in turn nested over the first spring seat. A button is arranged within the first spring seat, and is connected to a switching rod, which is in turn sequentially connected to a brake core, a brake core seat, a seal assembly and a second spring seat, which are located within a base. A third spring is arranged within the second spring seat which at the lower end is fixedly connected with a push plug. The lower end of the sealing assembly contacts against a floating device, through which a puncturing part passes. The lower end of the base is connected to a water outlet seat for water inflow and outflow.
The German patent application DE 102012221043 A1 published on May 22, 2014, disclosed a sanitary valve which comprises a diaphragm valve with a control hole and a control plunger which interacts with the control hole. The control plunger and the control opening form a pilot valve. If the pilot valve is opened, the diaphragm valve opens in a pressure-controlled manner. The sanitary valve further comprises a stop for limiting the opening of the diaphragm valve. The stop can be adjusted by the same actuating element, by way of which the pilot valve and the diaphragm valve can be opened and closed.
The Chinese utility model patent CN 202612822 U published on Dec. 19, 2012, disclosed a button valve, which comprises a valve body arranged on a waterstop piece that is arranged on a water inflow pipe. An on-off key is nested on the top of the valve body. A button is moveably connected to the top of the on-off key. A spring is arranged between the button and the on-off key. A magnet is arranged on the top of the button. A valve core rod is moveably arranged within the valve body, and at the bottom thereof is fixedly connected to the waterstop which at the bottom is provided with the water inflow pipe.
The Chinese utility model patent CN 203656296 U published on Jun. 18, 2014, disclosed a press-open/close flow adjustment valve comprising a body which comprises a water inlet end and at least one water outlet end as well as a water inlet cavity and at least one water outlet cavity correspondingly arranged within the body. Arranged between the water inlet cavity and the water outlet cavity is a cavity separation wall, over which a diaphragm is arranged to cover the water inlet cavity and the water outlet cavity or separate them from each other. Formed between the diaphragm and the top of the cavity separating wall is a water outflow gap. The diaphragm is provided with a central through hole which enables the water outlet cavity to be in communication with the upper surface of the diaphragm. The diaphragm is further provided with side holes which enable the upper surface of the diaphragm to be in communication with the water inlet cavity. Further arranged within the body is a sealing means which is axially moveable and comprises a first setting point and a second setting point. At different setting points, the sealing device seals or disengages from the top opening of the central through hole of the diaphragm. Further arranged on the body is a diaphragm control means which controls the upward and downward movement of the diaphragm and thus the size of the cross section of the water outlet gap.
In these disclosed solutions, a fixed flow path is formed in a valve, which limits the types of platform the valve is adapted to fit with. Consequently, various valves with different flow paths are required to be made for different platforms, which results in low adaptability and high cost. In addition, in some technologies, the button and decorative parts are connected to each other in a complicated or relatively movable manner, which is disadvantageous to mounting and observation of operation status of the valve.
Therefore, there is need in the art to improve the performance of fluid switch valve.